


Some Advice

by Sweety_Bird



Category: Avengers
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweety_Bird/pseuds/Sweety_Bird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve wants to be the one to propose to Tony, but how should he do it? Fresh out of ideas, he decides to seek out the advice of his fellow Avengers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Advice

Steve sighed and leaned back in his chair, his arms folded behind his head and his gaze searching the ceiling. This was it. He'd dated Tony long enough to know that he loved the man dearly. They had both admitted their love about a week ago after a year of dating, and he couldn't take it anymore. He needed to make Tony his. He needed to marry him. But how? The Captain was an old fashioned man, whereas Tony was anything but. It needed to be perfect.. But how could he do it? Anything less than perfect was unacceptable, because Tony deserved it. Of course, he was worried that the man would say no, but he had to actually propose first before he would get an answer.

Exhaling slowly, Steve straightened and got up, adjusting his jacket before leaving the living room. Maybe his friends would have some advice for him. Wringing his hands nervously, he made his way to Clint's room and knocked on the door. There was some rustling as though someone was getting out of bed, and then the door opened a crack. "What do you want?" Clint grumbled, only part of his face visible. The door was only open a crack, but the Captain swore he could see candlelight. Maybe he was meditating or something. 

"I.. I need to talk to you, I need some advice. Can we talk in private?" He asked, biting his lip nervously. He was able to make out Clint's head turning to peer at something behind him, then he turned back and pulled open the door. Wordlessly he walked back to sit on the bed, leaving Steve to walk in and shut the door behind him. Ignoring the rumpled sheets, the captain remained standing and ran his fingers trough his hair. "I.. I want to propose to Tony, but I don't know how. Do you have any ideas?" He asked nervously, fidgeting on the spot. 

At this Clint became interested, looking up at Steve with a raised eyebrow. "Well, I'm not sure that I know what would be best for you. Wanna know how I'd do it?" He asked, smirking slightly as Steve nodded. "Well.."  
~~~~  
 _Tony stepped out of the shower, toweling his hair dry before draping the damp towel around his shoulders. His room seemed oddly silent, so he deduced that Steve had left. Not noticing the open window, he began to make his way towards his dresser in search of clothes. Without warning an arrow whistled through the air and pierced the wall inches away from him, causing Tony to yelp and stumble backwards in fear. A little note unrolled from the shaft, with the words "Will you marry me?" written in neat cursive. A golden ring was also around the shaft. Panting for breath, his startled gaze went to the window, where Steve was standing on a building nearby. His hands were on his hips, a bow strung over his shoulder and his expression haughty. Numb with shock, both from nearly being shot and being proposed to, Tony could only manage a nod._  
~~~~~  
"What do you think?" Clint asked, staring at Steve. The Cap was struggling to keep his expression blank- there was no way he would do that. "Anyway, that's how I would do it," the archer went on with a shrug. Clearing his throat awkwardly, Steve backed towards the door. "You know, that's kinda your thing. I'll just uh, think of something else," he managed, nodding curtly before he left the room. He would make sure to have an ambulance on standby the day he tried that on Natasha. 

Speaking of Natasha.. Her room was right there. Women always had an eye for that kind of thing, maybe she had an idea. Crossing the hall, Steve knocked on the door. It opened almost immediately, revealing the red head in her pajamas. Clint had been too. "Can I talk to you?" He asked, rubbing the back of his neck. She observed him for a moment, then nodded. "Sure Steve. Come in," she replied, letting him in before shutting the door. "I want to propose to Tony, but I don't know how. Do you have any advice?" He asked, slightly less nervous in front of her. He'd already done it once. 

Natasha leaned against the door, folding her arms and studying him for a moment. "Well, if Stark was to propose to you, he'd go all out, so you want to outdo him. You could..."  
~~~~

 _Steve was silent as he crawled through the air ducts, managing to make no noise. He barely fit his broad shoulders inside, but he didn't seem to notice as he pulled himself through. He reached the vent that let out into the room he shared with Tony, and very carefully unscrewed the grate from the wall. He caught it before it could fall and lowered it gently to the ground, then dropped down to land in a crouch. Stealthily he climbed on top of the bed where Tony lay sleeping, throwing his leg over the man and straddling him. The cold steel of a blade woke the billionaire, whose instinctive scream was cut off by a hand clamped over his mouth. "Marry me. I suggest you agree to it," Steve hissed, slowly removing his hand but keeping the knife in Tony's view. Eyes wide, he managed to choke out, "O-okay Steve.. Okay."_  
~~~~~~

Steve couldn't hide it this time; he just looked plain stunned. Natasha raised an eyebrow at his expression. "Then again, I don't peg you as that type," she added. Steve shook his head rapidly, swallowing so that he could speak. His throat had gone dry. "I uh.. That's not really my style.. Thanks anyway," he stammered, feeling color rush to his cheeks. With a shrug, the agent held open the door for him. "You'll think of something," she predicted, watching him flee the room. Maybe he should just get the hospital on speed dial. After waiting for a few moments, she shut her door and walked across the hall to Clint's room, knocking twice. When he opened it, she was smirking slightly. "Where were we?"

Steve meanwhile had wandered down the hall, nearly crashing into Bruce. "Sorry, sorry," he apologized, clearly flustered. The scientist adjusted his glasses and peered up at the man, raising a curious eyebrow. "Something on your mind, Steve?" He asked. The Captain looked hesitant, then sighed. "I don't know how to propose to Tony," he sighed in defeat. Bruce actually looked thoughtful at this, and waved two fingers at him in an indication that Steve should follow. 

Curious, Steve followed him down to the lab of all places, wondering what he was going to be shown. "Maybe you could use science to help you. It would really surprise him, and he'd appreciate it," Bruce suggested, waving to a shelf full of chemicals. "I can help you set something up, if you like." Wondering why he hadn't just come to the doctor in the first place, Steve nodded. "Yeah, thanks. I've got the ring right here," he said, walking forward to see what he had in mind.  
~~~~

Tony made his way down the steps with a yawn the next morning, scratching his chin as he opened the door. To his surprise he found Steve inside waiting for him, a smile on his face as the disgruntled engineer entered. "C'mere," Steve said eagerly, trying to contain his excitement. Mildly confused, Tony made his way over and raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?" He asked slowly, staring at the items on the table. To his utter surprise, he watched as Steve picked up a small test tube and dumped its contents into a beaker. He was about to warn the man against it when Cap poured a different colored liquid into the mix. A bright pink foam began to bubble and overflow, and Tony felt his throat seize up as something surfaced in the mix. A golden, round something. 

Steve pulled the wedding ring out of the foam and got down on one knee, still smiling up at the shocked man. "Anthony," he said, using his real first name. "Will you marry me?" Slowly Tony nodded, managing, "Y-yes," before Steve had jumped up and thrown his arms around him. "Did you really do that for me?" Tony asked in bewilderment. After all, he knew how Steve didn't understand his science or agree with it. The Captain leaned in to claim his lips in a kiss, only breaking it off when they were both in desperate need of air. "Yeah, I did. Sorry it wasn't as big and grand as you would've wanted," he said with a slight chuckle. Tony merely shook his head, grinning back at Steve. "No, it's perfect. Now come here, we need to consummate our relationship," he said mischievously, pulling the Captain in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a contest, I lost but had fun writing it. And yes, Natasha was in Clint's room. Leave it up to your imagination as to how she got back to her own, in my opinion it would be the vents.


End file.
